Love is You?
by Eiko-chi
Summary: "Dan akan ku katakan semuanya padamu!" tambahku "Semuanya?" "Iya, kenapa aku menerima tantangannya, apa pikiranku, apa yang ingin kulakukan... Semuanya akan kukatakan!" Last Chapter! Apa Heiji benar-benar mengatakan semuanya pada Kazuha?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mulai hari ini ada event terbesar bagi kami, murid kelas 2 SMA. Kami akan dapat kelas Ski.

"Wah Salju semua! Hebat!"

Seperti yang kalian lihat. Kami akan menghabiskan tiga hari di negeri salju. Hampir sama seperti darmawisata di musim dingin. Sudah lama sih aku tidak main ski. Tapi ini merupakan kesempatan besar bagi temanku si Aho yang entah mengapa sangat payah dalam bermain ski. Yah, dia sangat menantikan event ini. Aku sih, berharap agar dia senang selama di sana dan tidak membuatku repot. tapi...

"Hei, Kazuha-Chan!" Yuki, gadis paling berisik di kelasku menoleh ke arah bangku kami.

"Huaaaaaa MERAH!"

Aku sedikit agak terganggu dengan situasi ini, Si Aho jadi berubah sikap!

"Hei, Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah sekali! Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku hanya terlalu senang dengan event kali ini!" ujarnya dengan nada gugup. Percaya atau tidak aku merasa pernyataanya ini adalah sebuah KEBOHONGAN! Insting detective ku mengatakan bahwa ada hal yang sedang ditutupinya. Tapi apaaaaaaa?

Dia terus begitu selama perjalanan dalam Sinkansen. Bukan mau ku sih, tapi seperti yang kalian tahu kami menjadi tumbal teman-teman sekelas. Mau tidak mau aku harus duduk bersebelahan dengannya selama di perjalanan.

"Yakin kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku, mau tidak mau, melihat dia yang seperti itu -dengan muka merah semerah tomat- aku khawatir juga! kalau dia kenapa-kenapa pasti aku yang pertamakali kena damprat dari ayah dan ibuku.

Kazuha hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Akhir-akhir ini, Kazuha memang selalu begini. Hem.. Entah mengapa sejak kejadian itu dia jadi bersikap aneh.

"Ayo makan jeruk ini, biar lebih bersemangat!" Yuki-yang duduk tepat di depan kami- berbalik dan menyodorkan sebuah jeruk pada Kazuha.

"Terimakasih. Enak sekali."

"Ah, aku heran memangnya aku ngapain kamu sih?" Ujarku.

"Ah, Nggak ngapa-ngapain sih, tapi..."

"Hihihihi... benar-benar bodoh ya!"

"He he he"

Mulai lagi deh! Bisikan-bisikan usil yang membuatku tambah penasaran! Aku, jujur saja frustasi dengan keadaan yang membuatku sangat kebingungan ini. Namun, meski aku mencoba menganalisisnya berjuta-juta kali pun aku tetap tak bisa menemukan jawabannya! Siallll...

Harusnya kutanyakan saja waktu itu. Tapi, dia terlanjur marah. Apa dia membenciku? Tapi, sikapnya masih pencemas seperti biasanya. Ah, tapi Kelakuannya itu loh! Aneh sekali... Ketakutan, gugup, marah-marah, sering memalingkan muka, memberiku syal... sial rasanya aku terombang-ambing oleh tingkahnya yang tidak terduga itu. Padahal dulu dia biasa-biasa saja kalau ada di dekatku. tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa Kazuha menjaga jarak denganku!

Ngomong-ngomong soal waktu itu, mungkin kalian semua tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yah, aku sendiri pun tidak tahu! lebih tepatnya tidak ingat dengan kejadian yang membuat DIA jadi berubah! Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengingatnya, tapi memori di otakku ini benar-benar payah! Yang ku ingat saat itu hanyalah...

**Flash back**

Liburan musim panas,

Dia, bersama teman-teman sekelas datang ke laut! Dia, entah ini yang namanya takdir atau apa, datang dan menginap di hotel yang sama denganku! aku yang datang kesini untuk menyelesaikan kasus agak was-was juga. cih, dasar ekor yang satu ini. Kenapa dia selalu berada di sekelilingku terus?

Sebetulnya, bagi ku tak masalah dia ada di sekelilingku. Aku malah senang! Tapi, jika dia berada di sekelilingku saat aku menangani kasus berbahaya macam begini. Itu soal lain! Aku menyuruh (baca: memaksa) Dia untuk pulang. Namun, seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya Dia sangat keras kepala! dan kami berakhir dengan pertengkaran hebat yang luar biasa.

Aneh bin ajaib, entah roh apa yang memasukinya. Dari sejak aku bertemu dengannya di pantai dia tak habis-habisnya membuang muka padaku! Marah-marah, dan kerjaannya hanya membentakku saat aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya. Dasar aho! aku melarangmu kan karena itu demi kebaikanmu juga. disini terlalu berbahaya untukmu!

Ngomong-ngomong soal bahaya, sebenarnya sekarang ini aku sedang dalam penyelidikan kasus disebuah hotel berbintang. Ayame-san, salah seorang pegawai hotel mendampingiku dalam menelusuri seluk-beluk hotel ini. Dan Dia, Kazuha yang bodoh luar biasa itu, malah menginap di hotel berbahaya ini! Bagaimana aku tidak cemas?

Karena kekeras kepalaannya yang luar biasa, aku terpaksa membagi konsentrasiku untuk kasus dan menjaganya! Sial, merepotkan sekali, coba dia menurut padaku dan pulang saja. Itu lebih mudah untukku.

Tapi sesuatu terjadi, saat menangkap pelaku, Si Aho itu, entah apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, Disekap dan terjun bebas ke laut! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku? Jantung ku rasanya meledak! Tanpa pikir panjang aku melompat ke laut, berusaha untuk menangkap tangannya! Dan berenang ke permukaan. Sialnya, aku lupa kalau kakiku sempat tertembak. Saat aku sudah menggenggam tangannya, kakiku mendadak kaku dan aku tak bisa menggerakkannya! Kesadaranku berangsur-angsur hilang bersamaan dengan rasa sesak di dada. kupikir aku akan mati. Begitu sadar, aku sudah terbaring di rumah sakit. Dan tentu saja dengan perubahan sikap Kazuha yang jadi aneh! Apa yang salah? adakah sebuah kejadiaan yang terlupa?

Dipikir berjuta kali pun aku tetap tak ingat. Dianalisis berjuta kali pun aku tetap tak mengerti.

**End Flash back**

Mengerti maksudku? Aku bingung luar biasa, memikirkan ini rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah! Aku sudah mencoba untuk menerima sikap Kazuha yang jadi aneh, tapi tetap saja kejadian saat libur musim panas itu mengusikku. Berusaha bersikap cuek pun susah! Aku penasaran!

"Nah, sekarang kita chek in dan mengurus barang-barang dulu. Pembagian kamarnya sudah ditentukan. Kalian bisa melihatnya di kertas denah hotel yang akan bapak bagikan"

Dalam perjalanan menuju hotel

"Sensei, kapan kita bisa main ski nya?" tanya Kazuha ceria.

gludung.. gludung..

"Wah Kazuha-chan sudah tidak sabar ya?"

gludung... gludung...

"He he he, iya sensei. Aku akan berlatih keras untuk bisa meluncur dengan baik!"

Gludung... Gludung...

"Tekad yang bagus! Semangat ya!"

Disela-sela percakapan antara Kazuha dan sensei entah mengapa terselip bunyi sesuatu,

"Gyaaaa!" terdengar bunyi teriakan dari kejauhan

GLUdung.. GLUDung..

"Gyaa! orang yang disana! menyinggkir!"

Aku baru akan menengok ke arah bunyi teriakan itu ketika kemudian

BRUKKKKKK

Dentuman keras menggema, dan bulatan es salju itu pecah seketika.

"Senseiiiii... anda baik-baik saja?"

"I..Iya. Loh, Kazuha-chan mana?"

Ah, benar! sosok kazuha lenyap begitu saja.

"Gyaaaa, Kazuha-chan! kau dimana?" teriak yuki cemas

"Ya ampun jatuh dari tempat ski dengan kecepatan penuh ya?"

"Bagaimana ini, ada orang didalamnya!"

"Dia, bisa jadi es mambo!"

Dasar orang-orang ini bukannya membantu malah membuatku semakin panik saja! kenapa harus si Aho yang hilang?

"Kazuha! Kau ada di sini?" ucapku panik

bersama yang lainnya aku mulai menyinggkirkan gundukan salju. Dan...

JRENG JRENG!

sungguh! pemandangan di depanku ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel setengah mati! Grrrrrr...

Kazuha dalam posisi tertindih seseorang, lebih tepatnya seorang pria tak dikenal, yang dengan tidak sopannya mendaratkan bibirnya dipipi kazuha! yah meski aku tahu itu faktor ketidaksengajaan. Tapi tetap saja menjengkelkan!

Grrrrrr... pemandangan macam apa ini?

"Gyaaaaa! Pipi Kazuha kena cium!" histeris anak perempuan

Mau sampai kapan mereka berpose begitu? Arggghhhhh... Aku langsung menarik tangan Kazuha, dan menjauhkannya dari pria yang entah siapa namanya yang baru saja menindih Kazuha dan mencium pipinya (meski tak disengaja) tepat dihadapan mataku!

"Kamu! Apa yang kamu lakukan? ujarku kesal!"

Pria yang turun bergelinding bersama bola salju itu terdiam. matanya terbelalak!

"Ci..."

"Ci,,, Cium pipi" Lirihnya, ah sepertinya dia shock! sama seperti kazuha yang masih membatu di pelukanku.

Eh? tunggu sebentar, Peluk? Ah ya! tadi kan aku menariknya dari cowok asing ini. Tak mengapa, kubiarkan ia tenang di pelukanku.

"Hei, kenapa dia? Kepalanya terbentur ya?"

Pria asing itu berdiri kemudian menarik tangan kazuha dari pelukanku.

"Mohon maaf, Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu!" Teriaknya.

Sunyi. Semua ternganga!

WHAT? WHAT the Hell are you talking about?

Grrrrhhhhhhh... Urat-urat di dahiku sepertinya telah menegang

"Namaku Sagara Shirakawa. Aku kelas 2 SMA Sanada. Umurku baru 17 tahun tapi aku benar-benar serius mau bertanggung jawab ko!" Lanjutnya dengan senyum manis yang membuatku muak.

"Ah?" Kazuha bengong

"Tidak apa-apa, Kazuha-chan ini sudah punya suami ko!" teriak seseorang dari disampingku.

DUAK! Aku langsung menyikutnya.

"A..Aku baik-baik saja, tadi itu kan hanya kecelakaan. lagi pula hanya cium pipi" Jawab Kazuha yang sepertinya telah sadar dari Shocknya

"Cuma? orang kota memang beda ya?" Sagara histeris.

"Ah, itu kan hanya kecelakaan! Tak usah dipedulikan" timpalku

"Suit suit! Ada yang cemburu nih!"

"Awas kompor meledak!"

Oke, Kegiatan usil anak-anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Iya, lupakan saja. Anggap tidak pernah terjadi! Ah tadi aku menimpa tangan Sagara kan? Maaf ya!" Ah, Kazuha kau tetap saja masih peduli pada orang yang sudah mencelakakanmu itu. dasar!

"Kau... Kau baik sekali! Kau kesini untuk bermain ski kan? biar aku yang ajari!" Ujar Sagara antusias dengan wajah tersipu. Sial, aku benci keadaan ini!

"Ah, benarkah? te.."

"Tidak usah, kami sudah punya instruktur" potongku, dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Ah, dibanding instruktur disini, sagara ini jauh lebih baik dalam ski. Dia dijuluki Monster ski" ujar seorang dari dua orang yang pria yang tadi memperingatkan bola salju jatuh.

"Monster ski? kenapa dia bisa jatuh seperti tadi?"

"Ah, itu. Em itu kecelakaan"

"Iya, itu kecelakaan. Dia ini juara umum pada olimpiade tahun kemarin!" ujar seorangnya lagi.

"Wah, ternyata gosip tentang sekolah sanada yang katanya jago-jago ski itu bukan hanya sekedar kabar burung ya?"

"Yah, begitulah!" mereka tersipu

"Sagara-kun... Ajari aku main ski dong" jerit Asakura -salah seorang siswi di kelasku- histeris

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga mau!"

Dan akhirnya Sagara sudah dikerumuni siswi-siswi jomblo dari sekolahku.

"Jadi apa kau mau belajar ski dengan Sagara?" tanyaku sambil berdiri dekat dengannya

entah apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku tapi Kazuha malah mendorongku.

BRUKKK

Dia terjatuh!

Anak ini, dia yang mendorong malah dia yang jatuh! Dasar Bodoh!

"Ma.. Maaf! aku kaget!" Ujarnya dengan wajah memerah lagi. dia ini sebetulnya kenapa sih?

"Tidak apa-apa kok" jawabku sedikit shock karena didorong olehnya.

Saat mendekat, dia malah menjauh. Jarak Kazuha nampaknya tak bisa kujangkau. Ah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti... ERghhhhhh

* * *

"Heiji hebat juga ya!"

"Wah, Heiji sedang main ski habis-habisan tuh!"

"Sepertinya masih kesal dengan kejadian barusan"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong habis-habisan, yang satu ini juga sedang habis-habisan"

Ketiga orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang tengah susah payah berdiri di atas papan seluncurnya, namun terjatuh lagi terjatuh lagi. Ah,, menyedihkan!

"Hei, Kazuha-chan bikin boneka salju yuk!" Ajak Yuki.

"Ah, sepertinya menarik. Aku memang sebaiknya bikin boneka salju saja ya. hahahaha" Kazuha tertawa garing, menghibur dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa tidak juga pandai meluncur.

* * *

Malam hari

"Hei, siapa yang kau sukai? Ayase ya?" Takki kun memulai lakonnya. Tebak-tebakan darmawisata khas anak SD. Mereka itu, apa tidak bisa bikin sesuatu yang lebih seru?

"Da... Darimana kau tahu?" Hotta meloncat keluar dari futonnya

"Itu tergambar jelas dari wajah mu!" timpal Kouchi

"Ah, masa sih? Apa benar begitu Heiji?" tanya Hotta padaku

"Eh? Ah? Entahlah" Jawabku setengah hati

"Tanya sama Heiji, jelas dia gak tau! Kecuali Toyama-san, semuanya luput dari perhatiannya."

"Ah iya, yang dia perhatikan hanya istrinya saja!"

Hei hei hei pembicaraan macam apa ini?

"Ah, sudahlah! aku mau tidur saja! Percuma bicara dengan kalian! Jangan ribut!" Teriakku kesal

"Kan baru jam sembilan. kenapa cepat-cepat?" tanya Hotta kecewa

"Sepertinya dia sedang kesal dengan peristiwa tadi siang." Goda Takki. Cih, mulai lagi! Sabar Heiji!

"Ah, yang lamaran itu kan? Cie cembru nih ceritanya!" Tak usah diperdulikan! cepat tidur lah!

"Siapa yang tidak cemburu. Toyama-chan manisnya dicium oleh pria asing di depan matanya mana langsung dilamar lagi. Gimana gak kesal tuh! Pasti bete lah!" ujar koichi, Glekh Sial aku sudah tak tahan lagi

"Arrgggghhhhhhh! AKU KESAL!" teriakku kalut

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu"

"Tapi aku gak cemburu, itu kan hanya kecelakaan!" UPSSSSS apa yang baru ku katakan barusan? Arghhhh gawat!

"AH, akhirnya kayu mencurahkan isi hatimu! akhirnya kau mengakui perasaanmu!"

"Perasaan apa maksudmu?" bentakku kesal

"Itu loh cinta!"

"Cinta? huh? apanya yang cinta?"

"Masih menyangkal lagi?" Ujar Hotta semakin menggodaku

"Ditemukan pingsan dengan saling berciuman saat dipantai kemarin, saling bergandengan tangan dan tak bisa dilepaskan, saat tak sadarkan diri mengigau terus memanggil toyama-san, Saat..."

"APAAAAA?" ujarku SESAK! SHOCK! KAPAN?

"Kau tak ingat? yah wajar saja tak ingat! itukan diperintah langsung dari alam bawah sadarmu! aku tak menyangka cintamu sebesar itu pada Toyama-san! dan kau masih berusaha untuk menyangkal? ckckckck" Kouchi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya!

"A..Aku.. Apa aku mencintainya? Arghhh rasanya membingungkan sekali! Aku harus bagaimana?"

Apa ini cinta? Yah, bukakah Kudo sudah pernah mengatakannya padaku? Bahkan Ran neechan pun pernah memberikan jawaban yang sama. Tapi ada apa dengannya? Saat ini aku tidak tahu jaraknya. Karena tidak tahu, aku jadi bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Rasanya dia jadi semakin menjauh. Padahal, aku selalu ingin dia berada di sisiku -kecuali saat aku menangani kasus-

"Heiji!" panggil Keuchi

"Ya?"

"Lihat! Toyama-san manis mu sedang bersama Sagara!" ujar Keuchi sambil membuka jendela kamar.

"Eh? Sedang apa dia?"

"Pakai tuxedo segala!"

Pria asing itu, dengan memakai tuxedo dan membawa sebuket bunga sedang berdiri tepat dihadapan Kazuha. Wajahnya nampak serius. Meski kami berada agak jauh dari mereka, aku masih dapat mendengar percakapannya sayup-sayup.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu keluar malam-malam" Ujar Sagara dengan suara bergetar

"Ah, tidak. Ada perlu apa ya?"

"A.. aku.. INI!" Sagara membungkuk sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Kazuha

"Eh? Apa? buket bunga?" Dengan wajah luar biasa kaget Kazuha menerima buket tersebut

"Aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi siang! Toyama-san begitu baik padaku! maka dari itu..."

"...AKU JADI MENYUKAIMU!" Teriaknya

Apaaaaaa?

Erghhhh... Orang ini! Aku merasakan urat di dahiku menegang! darahku mendidih dan jantungku seakan meloncat keluar.

GREKKK

Aku menggeser pintu jendela.

"Heiji apa yang kau lakukan? Dinginnnn" Protes Takki

'Sial.'

BRUKKK!

'Padahal aku sedang berusaha mempersempit jarak.'

Aku mendarat persis dihadapan Sagara.

'Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah menjaganya.'

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Ucapku

'Dia malah mendekati Kazuha seenaknya!'

"Heiji kun?" Panggil Kazuha yang kini berdiri dibelakangku

"Kau datang dari mana? Apa kalian melihatnya dari balik jendela?" Sagara menatapku tak percaya

'cih, pria asing ini'

"Aku membawanya pulang!" Ucapku sambil menarik tangan kazuha, untuk menjauh dari sagara

"Tunggu!" Cegah Sagara

"Tunggu! aku kan sedang menyatakan cinta pada gadis ini. Padahal aku sudah susah payah pakai tuxedo!"

siapa suruh pakai tuxedo? orang aneh!

"Kamu tidak punya hak untuk mengganggu kami!" lanjutnya.

Apaaaa? tidak punya hak? Orang asing ini memang orang baik-meski aneh-, Tapi tetap saja aku tidak tenang! meski aku berkata 'terserah kau saja zuha' tetap saja aku tidak rela. Hatiku yang penuh curiga dan cemburu (**akhirnya ngakuin juga**) Penuh dengan hal yang tidak kupahami!

Aku berbalik pada Kazuha, menatapnya dengan lembut.

yah, disaat aku sudah tahu jawabannya dan yakin akan keputusanku. Orang ini seenaknya saja merebut dia dariku! Ah, kenapa aku jadi tak rela melihatnya bersama pria lain. Aku adalah satu-satunya pria yang boleh ada disisinya!

Aku membingkai wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirku padanya. sebuah ciuman manis yang dari dulu selalu kuinginkan! aroma melon dari lipglossnya menempel dibibirku.

"Sekarang akulah yang jauh lebih berhak untuk bertanggungjawab atas kazuha lebih dari siapapun!" Ucapku tegas.

Rasakan itu! Datang tiba-tiba dan ingin membawa pergi Kazuha dariku? Jangan mimpi!

"Gyaaaaa... Heiji tabrak langsung!"

"Berjuanglah Heiji!"

"Suit suit..."

"Kyaaa Hidung Belang"

Suasana mendadak ricuh, setelah kemudian kusadari bahwa seluruh siswa yang ikut darmawisata telah berkumpul di depan jendela kamar masing-masing! Wah jadi tontonan gratis nih! Yah, sudahlah! terlanjur malu. Toh semua orang memang sudah tahu tentang hubunganku! sekalian deklarasi!

"Dia! Dia sengaja menciumnya di depan orang banyak! dibibir pula?" Shock! satu kata itulah yang sesuai untuk menginterpretasikan perasaan Sagara saat ini.

"La..Laki.. laki-laki macam apa dia?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau protes?" Heiji melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kazuha. merangkuhnya dari belakang.

"O..Orang kota memang tidak tahu malu!.."

"..aku akan menyelamatkan nona manis ini dari tangan orang mesum sepertimu! Ayo kita bertanding!" tantangnya.

"Bertanding? Baik!"

"Oke, Besok siang! Jangan lupa!" Sagara menghilang dengan muka merah padam.

Pertandingan ski ya? menarik! Aku tidak akan kalah!

Chapter 1 End~


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Begitulah. Akhirnya, malah jadi duel.

"Kau mau apa?" Tachibana-sensei menatapku lurus dan aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Sampai ada brosurnya segala! Semua sampai heboh"

He? Sejak kapan mereka bikin brosur?

Satu jam setelah tantangan itu, aku dipanggil oleh Tachibana-sensei keruang tengah. Berkumpul bersama seluruh siswa yang menjadi saksi kehebohan malam ini, dan mereka sudah membuat brosur? Cepat sekali!

"Kamu duel ski dengan atlit ski! Bagaimana bisa menang?" Lanjut Tachibana-sensei.

Yeah, itulah yang aku pikirkan pak! Aku sendiri bingung.

"Sambil membawa-bawa Toyama! Apa maksudmu?" Maksudku? Ya, sudah jelas kan? Untuk menyingkirkan pria asing itu!

Aku menghela napas

"Aku yang telah membuatnya marah hingga bertindak tanpa pikir. Apa boleh buat, bertanding dengan orang yang sudah jago" ujarku cuek

Aku tahu aku harus menghadapinya. Demi Kazuha, semua bisa kulakukan! Lihat saja!

"Yah tak masalah.. Toh Heiji memang lumayan jago dalam olahraga ski"

Oh! Akhirnya ada juga yang mengakui kemampuanku! Thanks Sob, You're the best!

"Tapi melawan seorang Juara olimpiade? Itu sih ga pengaruh apa-apa!"

"Iya, sama saja bunuh diri!"

He? Apa-apaan itu? Bukannya menyemangati teman yang akan bertanding, malah menciutkan semangatku!

"Tapi yang penting Toyama-chan..."

Mendengar nama Toyama disebut kok aku malah merasa bulu kudukku merinding?

"...Memelototi Heiji sedari tadi"

Sudah kuduga!

Aku melirik kearah Kazuha.

DUAK!

Bagai pukulan penuh duri, mata si aho itu tak pernah lepas melihatku. wajahnya yang merah dan kacau menatapku dengan aura membunuh.

Ahhhhh! Aku benar-benar telah melupakan perasaaan si Aho sendiri.

"Kazuha maju saja! Tidak baik kalau terlalu emosi, makin emosi makin mudah meledak. Jadi, tampar saja Heiji sekarang!" Saran Hotta

WHAT? Saran macan apa itu?

"Ke...kejam..." Gumam Kazuha

"Kazu..." Aku sepertinya sudah menyinggung perasaannya!

"Aku hanya melihat saja. Tak kusanggka bakal ada duel segala" Ujarnya sambil terisak

DEG!

Rasanya kenapa aku malah merasa menjadi pria terjahat di dunia? Sial... Kenapa aku malah menyesali kejadian tadi?

"Kenapa kamu menantang sagara san? Padahal dia hanya memberiku bunga!" lanjutnya

HANYA? Apa kau bilang? HANYA? Tadi dia melamarmu dasar bodoh! dan gara-gara itu aku jadi kalut! dan kau menganggapnya HANYA? dan lagi bukan aku yang menantangnya!

Ah yeah, mungkin dia juga memang jatuh cinta pada Sagara! Yah? mungkin saja kan? Makanya dia marah begitu aku menciumnya dihadapan pria asing sialan itu!

EH? Tenang Heiji! Tenangkan dirimu! Persetan Kazuha menyukai Sagara atau tidak, yang harus kau lakukan adalah mempertahankannya! Aku harus menegaskan padanya karena aku tahu perasaan ini sangat tidak jelas 'aku ingin bersama si Aho' mungkin aku akan tahu kenapa Kazuha menjaga jarak dariku.

"Dan i...itu..." Wajah Kazuha memerah seketika

"Itu? itu apa?" Tanyaku heran

Kazuha menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Apa maksud ci...ciuman itu?"

BLUSHHHHH...

Pipiku jadi panas seketika.

Singgggg

Ruangan sunyi seketika. Semua menatapku dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah, tapi diantara semuanya aku dan kazuha-lah yang paling merah.

Jantungku yang mendadak maraton ini membuatku sesak, tenggorokanku tercekat. Oh tuhan, kenapa dia tidak sadar sih? malah menanyakannya di keadaan begini? Siallll kenapa aku sekarang malah terlihat sebagai pengecut?

Bukannya aku memang harus mengatakannya? cepat atau lambat? iya kan? Bukankan ini tujuan akhirku? Ah baiklah..

"menang" gumamku

"EH?"

Bisa dipastikan, semua orang di ruangan itu menatapku dengan heran.

"Aku pasti akan menang dari duel itu!" tegasku berjalan menghampirinya dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Dan akan ku katakan semuanya padamu!" tambahku

"Semuanya?"

"Iya, kenapa aku menerima tantangannya, apa pikiranku, apa yang ingin kulakukan... Semuanya akan kukatakan!"

"He bu...bu...bukankah itu artinya Hattori-kun akan menyatakan perasaannya?" Bisik teman sekelasku. Seluruh penghuni ruangan saling berbisik dan keadaan mendadak jadi ricuh.

Mungkin harus kulakukan, meski aku ditolak. Tapi aku tidak boleh kalah, kalau aku sampai dikoyak oleh kecemburuan yang menyedihkan, kalau aku sampai dikoyak aku akan melampaui jarak ini karena aku ingin jadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau senang atau tidak, tapi aku pasti akan menang! Jadi bersiap-siaplah" kataku sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

"He...Heiji.."

Melihat wajahnya yang semerah tomat aku benar-benar merasa sangat puas. Yah, setidaknya aku merasa bahwa aku tidak berjuang untuk suatu harapan kosong. Hey, 'zuha kau menyukaiku atau tidak?

Tapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa betapa realita itu terasa begitu pahit. Dia pemenang olimpiade, apa iya aku bisa menang? Huh, pesimis tingkat akut! Dan aku sudah bicara banyak? Dasar mulut besar! Bagaimana ini?

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Wah? Jadi event besar begini?" Kazuha terbelalak tak percaya. Wajar saja puluhan stand berjajar disekitar arena pertandingan dengan poster dan spanduk bertuliskan 'Sagara vs Hattori' dimana-mana. Kapan mereka mempersiapkannya?

"Sagara kan pemain ski yang mewakili kota ini, kali ini dia menantang orang osaka! Jelas suatu berita besar!" komentar inilah yang dikatakan penduduk desa saat kami menanyakan perihal event dadakan yang sangat besar ini

"Kalian semangat sekali ya?" Tanya Yuki yang melihat Takki dan kawan-kawan yang lain menyorakkan nama Hattori.

"Iya semangat banget tuh!" timpal yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. 'Sagara vs Hattori' siapa yang akan menang ya?" Tanya Asakura tiba-tiba.

"Eh? jangan tanya begitu. Aku jadi bingung!" Jawab Miyu diiringi anggukan yang lain.

"He? Teman macam apa kalian? Tentu Heiji yang akan menang!" Ujar Hotta semangat 45

"Benar! pasti Heiji yang menang!" Lanjut Takki

"Darimana kalian bisa yakin?" Tanya Asakura yang sangsi

He? Perempuan ini! benar-benar pandai mematikan mental ya?

"Heiji-kun latihan sampai larut malam, diiringi murd-murid lari diatas salju" Jawab Takki mantap

"Justru itu yang mengkhawatirkan!"timpal Keuchi

"Keuchiiiii! Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan?'

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong putrinya sendiri milih siapa nih?" Tanya Keuchi mengalihkan perhatian

"He?" Kazuha memalingkan mukanya yang merah

"Siapa? Hattori atau Sagara?" Desak Yuki

"Emm... i...itu" Kazuha hanya membenamkan muka merahnya.

* * *

Ah...Akhirnya tiba juga bagiku untuk bertanding melawan pria sialan ini!

Saat ini kami berdiri diantara pembawa acara.

"Ah... Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu..."Suara pembawa acara menggema

"...Duel ski antara Sagara vs Hattori" lanjutnya

"Berjuanglah Hattori!"

"Jangan mau kalah"

"Sagara perlihatkan kemampuanmu"

"Gyaaaaaa... Dua pria ganteng semangat!"

Riuh supporter menggema dengan sangat dahsyat. Dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam mereka bisa buat event sebesar ini? Orang desa memang hebat!

Tapi, yang harus kukhawatirkan adalah detik berikutnya saat pistol dibunyikan pertanda kami harus meluncur. Apa benar aku bisa menang?

Semester tiga ini, kami murid kelas 2 SMA Osaka pergi untuk belajar ski. Entah kenapa aku dan pemain ski lokal bernama Sagara malah duel ski. 'entah kenapa' aku juga tidak tahu...

"Aku paling tidak tahan dengan orang sepertimu!" ujar Sagara

" He?"

"Bisa-bisanya kamu berbuat hina semacam itu.. iihhhh" Sagara menutup mukanya yang merah

Hah? Hina? Batinku tersindir

Ciuman secara sengaja dianggap sebagai tindakan hina. A...aku memang salah. Tapi, aku berbuat gegabah begitu karena didorong oleh rasa cemburu yang konyol. Itu sebabnya aku akan mengkui segalanya pada Kazuha.

"Aturan pertandingan Alpen ski ini, yang melaju sampai difinish duluan, dialah yang menang!" Ujar pembawa acara

"Sudah jangan bertele-tele! kamu sudah tahu. Mulai saja pertandinganya" ujar kamii serempak (**tumben kompak**)

"Baiklah, atas permintaan kedua peserta..."

"CEPAT MULAI!"

".. Peserta siap di posisi" Ujar pembawa acara itu menaikan pistol keangkasa

Ini dia detik-detik yang akan menjadi penentuan hubunganku dengan Kazuha. Aku harus menang! Tekadku.

"Siap di posisi"

"Satu..."

DEG DEG DEG! Jantungku berdebar!

"Dua..."

Aku menajamkan penglihatanku dan

"Ti..."

DUAKKKKK!

Sebuah bola salju raksasa tiba-tiba turun dari langit dan tatuh tepat diantara aku dan Sagara (baca:menenggelamkan si pembawa acara)

"HAAAAAH?"

"Gyaaaaa?"

A...apa-apaan ini?

"HARAP TENANG... HARAP TENANG!" Suara dari toa menggema di udara. Seorang gadis berkimono dengan rambut hitam panjang tersenyum ke arah kami.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku pada Sagara yang langsung menunjukan wajah pucat

"i..itukan..." ujarnya masih Shock

"Siapa Kenalanmua ya?" Tanyaku

"AKU SANADA YUKIKURA, TERPAKSA MENGGANGGU PERTANDINGAN INI..." ujar wanita berkimono itu sambil tersenyum

"Eh? Yukikura?" tanyaku

"itu..Putri tunggal tuan tanah!" Jawab Sagara pucat

"ALASANKU HANYA SATU..."

SREET

Entah dapat dari mana, ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat pancing

"EIT"

Dan melemparkannya layaknya sedang memancing di Kolam ikan.

CREP

Bedanya, yang dipancingnya kok malah aku? kailnya mengait di bajuku!

"EH?"

Dengan kekuatan luar biasa kail itu menarik baju bersama badanku. Hey tu..tunggu! Mereka pikir aku ikan apa?

"Gyaaaa Heiji!" Teriak teman-temanku

WUUUUSHHH

Aku terbang! Kalian percaya? Aku terbang!

GREB!

Sebuah tangan menangkapku

"Aku suka cowok ini. Akan kuambil sebagai cowok mainan" Ujar Yukikure sambil memelukku dari belakang

WHAT?

"Kyaaaa Cowok mainan!" Penonton histeris seketika

"Nah selamat tinggal!" aku dimasukan kedalam mobil limousin mewah yang langsung melaju dengan cepat.

AKU DICULIK? tak bisa kupercaya! Seorang detective muda terkenal DICULIK? Sungguh tidak lucu!

"A..apa maksudmu mengganggu?" tanyaku panik

"Tenang, sabar dulu, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu" wanita itu tersenyum bagai iblis. Mengunci tanganku hingga aku tak bisa bergerak.

He? Tu..Tunggu.. kok banyak cowok sih? ke..kenapa dimobil ini banyak sekali cowok? Tempat apa ini? Aku mau dibawa kemana?

Aku menatap tajam pada wanita gila yang telah menculikku.

"Ah, kau pasti bingung. Kenalkan mereka semua adalah cowok mainanku dan kau akan menjadi bagian dari mereka" ucapnya santai

Apa? Apa-apaan ini? yang benar saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan pertarunganku yang mempertaruhkan segalanya?

(**dan terjadilah hal yang sangat tidak terduga, bagaimana nasib Heiji selanjutnya?**)

* * *

OMAKE

Sementara itu di Arena ski

"Tunggu perempuan gila! Lepaskan Heiji!"

"Kyaaa Hattori-kun diculik?"

"Dibawa pakai mobil Limousin?"

"Lebih dari itu, katanya mau dijadiin cowok mainan. Gimana nih Kazuha?" Tanya Asakura sambil 'mengingatkan', Yang ditanya malah bengong.

"Hei, Kazuha-chan!" Yuki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"To..toyama san?" Panggil Hotta

BRUKK

"Kyaaaa... Kazuha-chan ambruk!" Jerit Miyu

"Ambruk? Kupikir dia sudah tewas" celetuk Asakura

"Kyaaaaaa... Asakura-chan jangan ngomong macam-macam deh!"

Pertarungan mendadak batal dan Arena ski jadi kacau balau... **Kenapa? Author pun tak mengerti kenapa jalan ceritanya jadi begini.. hahaha**

"Dasar Author bodoh!"

**Apa? Awas kau Asakura!**

Chapter 2 End~

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview. ^^

Salam kenal, saya penghuni baru dunia per-Fanfic-an. Mohon bantuannya.

Jangan lupa Review untuk chapter ini ya... Terimakasih...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Selama aku menulis fict ini ada satu hal paling penting yang aku lupakan. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud buruk, habis lupa itu suatu hal yang udah ga bisa digimana-gimanain, aku cuma mau bilang kalau sampai matipun Detective conan memang selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milik Aoyama Gosho.**

"He… Heiji-kun diculik?" gumam Kazuha Shock

"Seorang detektif terkenal diculik? Wow! Sungguh menarik!" ucap Asakura tampak antusias

"Kau ini! Kenapa malah memperlihatkan wajah senang sih?" tanya Hotta yang kesal melihat raut senang Asakura.

"Sudah biakan saja, ini kan menarik!"

"Mana bisa?" ucap yang lain bersamaan.

" Sanada, dia selalu saja begitu…" gumam sagara

" …semua cowok yang ia sukai pasti dijadikan miliknya!" lanjut Sagara dengan tangan bergetar

Shock, Kazuha menggebrak Sagara

"Kau kenal yukikura kan?" Tanya Kazuha galak

"Eh?"

"Cepat jawab! Kau kenal Yukikura kan?" ulang kazuha sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sagara

"ti..tidak ko"

"jawab yang jujur!" ancam Kazuha tambah beringas

" … aku mengenalnya" Sagara mengaku dengan wajah setengah tak percaya dengan tingkah Kazuha.

"cepat bawa aku ke rumah Yukikura!" perintah Kazuha tambah galak.

"Eh?"

"CEPATTTTTT!"

"Ba.. Baikkkk"

Dan bergegaslah Sagara bersama rombongan pergi menuju kediaman Yukikura.

* * *

**Sementara itu di rumah Sanada Yukikura**

"gyaaaaaa!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"wuaaahhh! Jangan sembarangan! Aku mau pulang!" teriakku, di sepanjang koridor rumah megah ini.

Aku, Heiji Hattori, entah mengapa ada di tempat ini? Di kepung oleh puluhan cowok mainan yang di perintah cewek gila! Padahal kemarin aku kesini untuk kelas ski. Kenapa sekarang malah jadi gini?

Dikejar-kejar setelah susah payah lolos dari genggaman Yukikura! Aku merasa harga diriku jadi hancur lebur.

"tunggu! Kenapa kamu lari?" pekik wnita berkimono sambil mengayuh sepedanya

Percaya atau tidak, dia mengayuh sepeda di sepanjang koridor rumah? Wanita macam apa dia?

"aku hanya ingin melihatmu memakai kuping kucing ini! Kalau kamu pakai aku akan puas! Wajahmu kan gelap, ayo kemari kuroneko-ku sayang" panggilnya hingga membuat bulu kuduk ku merinding.

"Yang benar saja! Sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah memakainya! Lagipula siapa kuroneko? Aku BUKAN kucing!"

"AH TERTANGKAP!"

Cih, sial aku lengah!

"aku akan bertarung! Berapa banyak cowok mainan di sini?"

"Emmm….kurasa tidak kurang dari 100 orang, mungkin sekitar 150 orang!"

HAH? 150 orang?

"Se..sebanyak itu?"

"kalau ada cowok yang aku sukai, langsung aku ambil! Tidak sadar ternyata sudah mencapai 150 orang. Mungkin akan bertambah dengan adanya kamu!"

"Mimpi saja sana! Aku tak sudi jadi mainan mu!" dasar cewek tak waras

"Aihh aihh jangan gitu dong, ayo kemari kuroneko ku sayang!"

"berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh macam begitu! Namaku Heiji Hattori!"

"Disini namamu Kuroneko!"

"Hah?"

"Ayolah, menurut saja tua muda." Ucap seorang pelayan yang saat ini sedang menahan tanganku

"Kenapa aku harus menurutinya? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanyaku

"aku kan lemah!" jawab Yukikura sambil menunjukan pose seakan mau pingsan

Oh, dia lemah ya..

Eh? Tunggu sebentar, Lemah katanya?

Lemah?

Lemah apanya? Menarikku dengan kail pancing itu disebut lemah?

"kau kira aku percaya? lemah? lemah apanya?"

"ini kenyataan, kalau sedang sakit parah, nona tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang. Dia melatih tangannya agar bisa mengambil barang-barang disekelilingnya serta berkeliling rumah naik sepedah." Jelas kepala pelayan.

"alasan apa itu?" sunggguh aku tak bisa mempercayainya! Ini konyol!

"ya, setiap hari nona bosan karena tidak bisa bergerak. Itu sebabnya, nona mengumpulkan cowok-cowok untuk dipakaikan baju yang nona sukai pada cowok atau meminta tolong ini dan itu pada para cowok." Lanjut sang kepala pelayan.

"yup! Benar sekali. Mereka mengisi celah di hatiku.."

"…tentu saja kami sudah menyiapkan kamar-kamar di rumah ini, kamu juga bisa melanjutkan sekolah disini atau tertarik untuk bekerja di kota ini juga?"

EH? tawaran apa itu? "Kalian ini…" aku manarik napasku dalam-dalam

"…pokoknya aku menolak! aku ingin pulang ke sekolah! Sekolahku di Osaka! Bersama seseorang." Ucapku tegas. Pokoknya jangan ganggu duelku wanita ga waras.

"Oh, maksudmu gadis yang kau perebutkan dengan Sagara itu ya?"

"Yah.." di tegaskan seperti itu kok aku malah jadi malu ya?

"Aku sempat melihatnya tadi, kelihatannya biasa aja tuh! Gadis seperti itu lebih baik diberikan pada Sagara saja! Huh.."

"hah? apa?" Arghhhh cewek ini….

"TIDAK MAU!" bentakku kesal

"Bagimu dia gadis biasa, tapi bagiku dia nomor satu di dunia!" kataku sambil berontak

"Apa kau bilang?" Yukikura menurunkan pandangannya, bahunya bergetar hebat

Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk melarikan diri! Batinku berujar.

Namun, saat aku baru melangkah satu langkah…

**BRAK!**

Sebuah sepeda sukses meluncur tepat di depan hidungku!

Glekhh, napasku tercekat. Nyaris saja kena! Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat.

"Aku, tidak semudah itu melepaskan barang yang ku sukai!" jeritnya

Ya tuhan, dia baru saja melempar sepeda yang tadi dia naiki, dan mereka bilang wanita ini lemah?

"Kalau kau mau keluar dari sini, pintunya hanya ada satu dan kuncinya ada padaku!" Yukikure memberi isyarat pada kepala pelayan untuk melepaskan tangannya dariku

"Ini kesempatanmu…" lanjutnya sambil berusaha untuk tetap menjaga emosinya

"…nah… lelaki celah, TANGKAP DIA!" perintahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, puluhan cowok mainan mengerubuniku dan mulai berlari mengejarku.

WAW WAW WAW

"Jangan Ngaco donggg…." Teriakku yang masih tak percaya dengan kejadian aneh yang sedang kualami ini.

Pertarungan pun mau tak mau dimulai, aku melawan 150 cowok mainan.

* * *

**Kemudian…**

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begini?" Yukikura dihadapkan pada puluhan cowok mainannya yang roboh di sepanjang koridor rumah.

"Nona, wajah anda pucat. Sebaiknya, segeralah beristirahat! Kuroneko biar saya yang urus." Ujar kepala pelayan.

He? Kuroneko? Berhentilah menyebutku dengan panggilan memalukan begitu! Aku manusia bukan kucing.. batinku sambil bersembunyi dibalik gundukan salju.

"Ah, baiklah! Namun sebelum itu… Penjaga, apa Sagara mengejar kucingku kesini?"

"tidak ada kabar nona."

"Huh, begitu ya? Kalau Sagara datang, Hajar saja dia!"

Sagara? Hem ada yang menarik nih, waktu aku berbicara tentang hubungan mereka, Sagara langsung berwajah pucat. Sepertinya mereka tidak rukun. Tapi lebih dari itu yang harus kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mengambil kunci pintu dari cewek gila itu? Aku harus segera kembali ke arena ski. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau menggunakan cara kekerasan. (**setelah merobohkan puluhan cowok mainan kau masih bilang tidak mau pakai kekerasan? Bagaimana kau menumbangkan mereka semua?**)

"Ah! Itu tuh si Kuroneko!" sebuah teriakan datang saat salah seorang cowok mainan menemukanku di balik tumpukan salju.

"Gawat ! Kabuuuurrrrr…"

"Tangkap dia!"

"Hwaaaaaa"

Cih, tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir, aku harus cepat ke tempat Yukikura. Aku akan bicara baik-baik dan meminta kuncinya.

"_dan akan kukatakan semuanya padamu!"_

Setelah berbicara begitu pada Kazuha, aku harus bertarung! Pokoknya harus berjuang!

* * *

"Tidak ada disini!..."

Hosh Hosh Hosh

"Lawanku terlalu banyak, sudah berapa orang yang aku tumbangkan? Tapi saat ditanya dimana kamar Yukikura tak ada yang jawab!"

Hosh Hosh Hosh

Gilllaaaa, capeknya bukan main, mana kemarin aku kurang tidur lagi? Fiuhh… aku menyenderkan punggungku ke sebuah dinding ketika tiba-tiba…

DUK!

"Eh?" dinding itu bergeser

DUAKK! Aku jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit.

Aduh, pantatku sakit sekali… kukira tembok ternyata pintu… huh, kaget.

"He?"

Dinding bercat pink dengan boneka kucing dimana-mana.

"ini kamar cewek ya? Apa kamar Yukikura?"

Hyuuuuu

Angin masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, menerbangkan beberapa helaian kertas dari atas meja.

"Ah, kertasnya ja… He?"

Kertas-kertas itu ternyata adalah kumpulan foto Yukikura dengan Sagara.

Ternyata mereka memang teman dari kecil, sama seperti aku dan Kazuha.

_Tanggal 13 April 2xxx_

_Setelah aku bilang aku ditunangkan dengan putra keluarga Takemura, Sagara tidak lagi menghubungiku._

Eh? buku harian? Gawat harus cepat-cepat kututup.

_Kenapa cinta kami tidak dapat dihentikan?_

BRUK!

Sudah kututup, tapi terlanjur terbaca, tadi… maksudnya?

GREEK

"Apa?" sebuah suara mengejutkanku

Glekh! Ga..Gawat….Ja.. Jangan-Jangan

"Kamu lihat apa hah?"

Sesuai dugaanku, si nona muda berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah shock.

"Jangan sembarangan baca diari orang dong! Ngapain dikamarku?"

"Ma..maaf aku tak bermaksud membacanya, ta..tapi kamu dan sagara?"

"TIDAK ADA URUSANNYA DENGANMU!"

"Kamu punya sagara, tunangan dan 150 orang cowok mainan? Kamu ini hebat ya?" sindirku

"Jangan lancang! Aku mengumpulkan cowok mainan sejak diputuskan Sagara setengah tahun yang lalu, tahu!"

"huh?"

"lagian ayah yang menyiapkan pertunangan ini! Aku lemah dan bodoh kalau berhubungan dengan cowok. Kukira Sagara akan datang menjengukku, ternyata malah cuek. Ah, aku tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya!" ujar Yukikura sambil berlinang air mata.

"ha?"

Ck Ck Ck cewek tetaplah cewek.

"Sudahlah minum teh dulu!' kataku sambil menyodorkan segelas teh yang ada di atas meja.

"Ha.. Habis… hiks hiks" si putri gila ini mengucurkan air matanya dengan sangat deras.

"ternyata begitu, jadi kamu melakukan ini karena…" belum selesai aku menguraikan kata-kataku, sebuah suara tiba-tiba menggema ke seluruh rumah dengan sangat keras.

GUBRAKKKKKK

"…He? Apa itu?"

"itu pasti orang-orang yang menggebrak pintu untuk menjemputmu! Kamu pulang aja sana!' Yukikura melemparkan kunci padaku.

Kalau pintunya sudah rusak buat apa kunci ini? Aku sudah tak butuh!

"Kamu ini jangan ngawur! Aku sudah gak butuh kunci ini lagi!ayo ikut denganku dan temui Sagara!"

"Ti..Tidak mau! Aku takut!"

"Jangan melawan! Sampai kapan kamu mau bersikap bodoh begini?" aku menarik tangannya dengan paksa

"Aku tidak…. GYaaaaa"

GUBRAK!

"Heiji…. Kau dimana?"

BRAKKKK

"HEEEEEE?"

"GYAAAAAA" Jeritan masal membahana

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan, dasar mesummmmm!"

(**bingung? Mari kita jelaskan situasinya!)**

Saat aku menarik tangan Yukikura, ia berontak dan secara tak terduga ia menginjak kaleng obat dan jatuh. Aku yang sedang memegang tangannya terbawa –maklum Yukikura memiliki kekuatan tangan yang luar biasa ehmmm 'lemah'- dan berakhirlah dengan posisi aku MENINDIH yukikura.

Dan sialnya disaat itulah Kazuha datang membuka pintu kamar dan seluruh siswa SMU Osaka yang melihat adegan ini berteriak secara masal, dan diakhiri dengan cercaan Sagara padaku.

"Heiji kun?" panggil Kazuha dengan pandangan kosong tak percaya.

"He? 'ZUHA?"

* * *

Chapter 3 End~

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai! Fiuhhh ~

Aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi reviewers yang telah bersedia me-review cerita ini. Btw tetep review yaa….. ^^ ayo review review!

Nb : maaf di chapter kali ini pun romance heiji-kazuha-nya ga ada hehehe… Susah nyatuinnya, ga ada ide. gomen ne gomen~


	4. Chapter 4

A Detective Conan Fanfiction

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Love is You

Chapter 4

…

Aneh, sungguh aneh. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti jarak diantara aku dan Kazuha. Kukira dia benci (?) padaku. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini?

Posisi : Heiji jatuh menimpa Yukikura. Sagara dan Kazuha yang baru datang kaget! Keduanya bengong dan terus menonton.

"GYAAAAAA" Jeritan masal membahana.

"Heiji-kun ngapain sih?"

"I..ini kecelakaan!" ujarku dengan sangat panic.

Yang ada di pikiranku saat itu adalah GAWAT!

"Yu..Yukikura?" panggil Sagara yang terlihat masih shock.

GREP

Yukikura menarik bajuku. Dan,

WUSSHHHH

"MATI KALIAN SEMUA!"

Melemparkanku seakan-akan aku adalah batu.

"Dia… Dia kabur!" teriak seluruh penghuni rumah.

Si putri besar kabur lewat jendela dengan menggunakan sepeda (?)

"Lho, inikan obat Yukikura?" Sagara mengambil kaleng obat yang menjadi sumber kecelakaan yang menyebabkan massa menjerit dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ia, dia terjatuh karena menginjak itu." Jawabku

Aduhhh badanku sakit semua.

"Apa dia minum obat dengan teratur?" Tanya Sagara denngan cemas.

"Tadi sih dia belum sempat meminum obat (gara-gara diari-nya gak sengaja kubaca)"

"He?"

1

2

3

"AKAN KU KEJAR!" Sagara melompat melewati Jendela dan berlari mengejar Yukikura –yang saat ini entah sudah sampai dimana?

"Cepat selesaikan masalah kalian! Dia menunggumu!" teriakku.

PLOK

"Eh?" seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku berbalik.

"Heiji, kamu bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi ?" Kazuha menatapku dengan tajam.

"Huaaaaa!"

Sungguh menakutkan! Hiyyy…

"Cepat jelaskan semuanya! Sekarang!" perintahnya sambil mencengkram kuat bahuku.

"I, iya." Jawabku pasrah.

"Wah, bakal di semprot habis-habisan tuh?" gumam Hotta

"Ya! Sampai habis!" timpal Keuchi

…

Kenapa ya? Kenapa susah sekali mengutarakan perasaan? Perasaan untuk membangun hubungan. Tapi, apa cinta memang harus selalu begini? (Wajar saja kan?) perasaan takut, ragu, malu, senang, penasaran, marah, sedih, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Cinta ini, membuatku sangat kebingungan, bingung bagaimana aku harus bersikap padamu. Rasanya jadi terombang-ambing. Tidak pasti dan sedikit mengesalkan.

Rasa penasaran didalam hati ini begitu besar, rasanya sampai dada seperti akan pecah. Namun, aku juga takut. Takut akan jawaban yang mungkin akan mengecewakanku. Takut akan jawaban yang akan membuatku sedih, atau bahkan sakit hingga mampu membuatku mati.

Kenapa ya? Kenapa rasanya sulit? Sulit bagiku untuk menerima kenyataan. Meski aku tak tahu takdir seperti apa yang akan menghampiriku nanti. Tetap saja aku merasa takut. Takut hingga tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Takut hingga pikiranku lumpuh seketika.

Jika kau ingin tahu, pada kenyataannya perasaan ini malah tumbuh setiap hari. Tumbuh semakin besar tanpa bisa aku menghentikannya. Hingga kata-kata, tak lagi mampu mewakili perasaanku padamu. Perasaanku padamu yang semakin hari membuatku semakin gelisah. Gelisah, karena takut kehilanganmu. Gelisah, karena takut tidak bisa memilikimu.

**Keesokan harinya…**

_**Sanada Minami Stasiun.**_

"Hattori-kun? Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Yuki.

"Kok jalannya sempoyongan gitu sih?" lanjut Hotta.

"Ayo! Kau harus duduk sampai shinkansen datang!" Kazuha menarikku ke salah satu bangku di stasiun.

"Ini minumlah!" Kazuha menyodorkan sebotol minuman teh padaku.

"Terimakasih, maaf ya! Kemarin aku merepotkanmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Jangan bicara lagi, istirahatlah!" Kazuha mengelus ubun-ubunku. Ah, nyaman sekali rasanya.

Kalau boleh, aku ingin sekali memiliki rasa nyaman ini untuk selamanya. Ah, ya! Kenapa tidak ku katakan saja? Bukankah cukup dengan mengutarakan perasaanku? Meskipun aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Yah, aku tahu, aku akan kehabisan kata-kata jika berada di hadapanmu, ya kan? Ah! Mengutarakan perasaan memang sulit. Perasaan takut akan kenyataan pahit akan istilah _bertepuk sebelah tangan_ menghantuiku bagai mimpi buruk disiang bolong. Tapi, jika aku tak mencobanya aku tidak akan pernah tahu bukan?

"Kau kelihatan sangat lelah. Kurang tidur ya?"

"Ya, karena aku mempertaruhkanmu. Aku jadi ingin cepat kembali ke sisimu." Jawabku.

"Eh?"

"Ayo kemari!" aku menarik tangan Kazuha, membawanya mendekat.

"Aku menyukaimu!" Kataku sambil membenamkan kepalaku dibahunya.

WUUUUUUNNNGGGGGG

Kereta melaju dengan cepat!

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Aku gak dengar dengan jelas?"

Ugh… Ah, mau mati rasanya! Pernyataan cintaku barusan sia-sia! Arghhhh padahal aku sudah menyiapkan mental!

"Tadi…" pipi Kazuha bersemu merah.

"…kau berkata su.. ah, atau hanya perasaanku saja?"

"Ehhh?"

Tidak apa-apa kok, meski pelan-pelan yang pasti aku sudah menyampaikannya, bukan begitu?

"Kau ingin aku berkata apa?" godaku.

"Eh?" Wajahnya memerah.

Hihihi manis sekali.

"Jangan tertawa!" bentaknya.

Tapi, aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi, hhihi lucunya!

"Aho! Berhenti menertawaiku!"

"Habis lucu sih!"

"Hentikan! Kamu iseng ah!"

Dan wajahnya yang semakin memerah itu benar-benar membuatku sangat gemas.

"Suka!" kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya erat, "aku menyukaimu!"

BLUSHHHH

~~OWARI~~

Omake :

Suasana di dalam kereta terasa sangat sepi. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, anak-anak tertidur pulas di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Heiji, kenapa kau tidak tidur?" Kazuha membuka matanya.

"Aku, tidak bisa tidur!" jawabku. Ah! Bagaimana bisa tidur! Suara dengkuran menggema begitu keras di gerbong kami.

"Kau mau jeruk?" Tanya Kazuha sambil merogoh tasnya.

"Jeruk? Dibanding jeruk, aku lebih suka cherry! Aku ingin cherry, bolehkah? " kataku sambil melihat kearah bibirnya.

"Eh?"

Hening menyelimuti kami, dengan latar belakang dengkuran bersahutan anak-anak sekelas. Aku 'menembak' Kazuha sekali lagi.

"Tapi sekarang aku pakai strawberry lho!" Kazuha memperlihatkan lip-gloss berwarna merahmuda dengan gambar strawberry di tutupnya.

"Tak masalah!" kataku.

Dan Kazuha menutup matanya perlahan. Aku meraih dagunya dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya…

End~

Fiuhhh TAMAT! Akhirnya TAMAT! Hahaha :D

Terimakasih untuk _readers_ dan _reviewers_ yang telah sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir di fict picisan macam ini. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa ^^

Untuk chapter terakhir ini tolong review yak…

Ah dear Banchou-sama! © Fujikata Mayu


End file.
